All that Matters
by Lucie Brody
Summary: While watching Maury things heat up between Sam and Laura. FLuff Fluff and More Fluff!


Disclaimer: So I bought Sam and Laura from the creators, and then Sparky bought Sam from me...Well actually she stole him. So yeah, now he belongs to her, and that's that. So deal with it.

A/N: This is a super random Sam and Laura fluffy that I am writing cause I am bored, and watching Maury I don't care if it has no point, because would anyone even notice...yeah that's what I thought.

"These people are pathetic," Sam Hall exclaimed, gesturing at the T.V. Laura sighed and swatted at her boyfriend. "I mean seriously," he defended, "How can you have like ten people who could be the father of your child."

'Sam," Laura said calmly, "These people are confused and lonely. They probably come from broken homes, and never had people that loved them."

"You did not have a father, and you turned out fine," Sam pointed out, "Really fine."

Laura blushed, but couldn't help smiling, "I turned out fine because my mother was tyrannical. She kept me in line. But these people, "she pointed to the large woman on the screen, who was flapping her arms wildly, "These people parents were probably as screwed up as them."

Sam chuckled, and turned his attention back to the screen. He could only focus for a moment before turning his eyes back to Laura. She was glued to the set, and it seemed to Sam that to Laura, Maury was the most interesting thing in the world. At that moment, a 54-year-old retired man, named George, was being tested to see if he was the father of an ugly white woman's baby. The woman face appeared on the giant T.V. screen, and Sam was not so shocked to learn to that she was now in prison.

"Do you have anything to say to Shaun," Maury asked George. Laura sat up eagerly, and leaned in closer to the screen, as George headed over to the picture.

"O yes," Laura squealed, "He is going to tell her off!" Sam stared at his girlfriend, shocked by her outburst. He had never thought that his soft-spoken Laura would be the kind to scream at talk shows. "Maury is my hero, one day I would like to meet him."

"Oh, do you want to meet Jerry Springer too?" Sam asked stunned.

Laura gave Sam a look, "No, Maury is way better than Jerry. Sometimes he has disabled kids on, and they tap dance, and everyone cries, and they give them money." Laura turned back to the T.V. before Sam could respond.

George was kneeling down in front of the screen. "O my God!" Laura screamed, and the audience began to make appropriate sounds.

"Shaun," George said, "Once you get out of prison, and get your life back together, will you marry me?" Shaun's eyes filled with tears, and the audience applauded.

Laura's eyes also teared up, "That's so sweet," she cried, "Sam, if I were in prison, would you propose to me?"

Sam smiled at his girlfriend, and pulled her close to him, "Baby, I would marry you even if you weren't in prison." He leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you," Laura whispered, and kissed him again, her hand wrapping around his neck. Sam kissed her back, and she pulled him down on the couch.

They had been together for more than four months, and Sam knew he loved her with all his heart, but they still hadn't felt ready to give themselves completely to each other.

Laura hands roamed under the back of his shirt, and at that moment Sam couldn't remember why they had been waiting. It appeared to Sam that Laura couldn't remember why they had waited either, and she pulled his shirt over his head.

Sam began kissing Laura's neck, and let her hand roam around his bare back, enjoying the way it felt. Laura pulled back for a moment, and Sam wanted to scream, "No!"

"Sam, "Laura said shyly, "If we're going to do this, you need to protect yourself." She blushed, and felt embarrassed for bringing it up. "I don't want to end up on Maury," she added, trying to lighten the moment.

Sam looked into her gorgeous brown eyes, and stroked her forehead, "Are you sure you're ready?" Laura nodded, and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

Sam smiled at her, "I love you," he assured her, and headed off in search of protection.

Once he had disappeared down the hall, Laura looked around from something to help set the mood. After dismissing several of Lucy's horrible CD, she finally lit a few candles. Quickly, she undressed and wrapped herself up in a blanket, and snuggled down onto the couch.

Laura was just letting her hair down from her ponytail, and shaking so that it fell just right over her shoulders, when she heard banging from down the hall.

"Sam, all you all right," she called hesitantly.

"I'm fine baby," he responded after a few moments. "I can't believe I am digging through my parents things looking for condoms," Sam thought to himself. "Worse though, is the fact that I can't find any." Things definitely weren't going as planned, of course Sam had never planned his first time being brought about by a talk show themed _Help Me Find My Baby Daddy!_

"Sam, I'm waiting," Laura called again seductively, and Sam furiously began to toss boxes from the medicine cabinet. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, he spotted a pack in the very back. Without hesitation he grabbed one, and nearly ran back to the living room. Sam slowed to a walk before he entered the room, trying to remain calm, although his heart was doing double time.

Sam mouth drooped open when he saw Laura lying there, her brown hair tumbling over her very bare shoulders. Laura smiled at him, and beckoned him over to the couch. Sam swallowed, and as calmly as possible crossed to his girlfriend.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, kissing her neck. Laura wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him down on top of her.

Sam's heart slowed back to normal pace, and he knew this was the right thing. He had never loved anyone like he had Laura, and he knew he never would. He was finally with his beloved Laura, and that was all that mattered to Sam Hall. That is all that would ever matter.


End file.
